Diego
by KennadyRegan
Summary: home life in the Benson Household **old faces return**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nick walked around to Olivia's knowing that she had to leave work early to meet up with her sitter. He decided to flick her a text before getting to her building.

"Just need to talk. Coming over- nick"

When he was nearly at the apartment he noticed a boy about 18 walking from the buildings carpark.  
The kid walked into the building and nick followed catching the door before it closed.

Nick wanted the relationship that Olivia had previously had with her old partner. Having each other's backs and letting her know that she wouldn't lost her support.

Nick joined the kid in the lift, they didn't talk during the ride just smiled at each other.  
They both left the lift at the same follow but Nick walked in the opposite direction to Olivia's apartment just to see where the teenager was going.

The teen walked in the apartment and closed the door as nick stood a few metres away unseen.  
"Where have you been?" Olivia said  
"I went to see Abuelita and Lita after school "  
"Sorry I snapped how is Lucia?"  
"Worried about dad and Lita! How was work? My little brother doing?"  
"Noah is in your room. My work mate is dropping by soon to talk. Work was work. "  
"Doesn't happen to be a pretty boy "  
"I take it he's on his way up!"  
"He took the lift up with me. He walked the opposite direction when we got off the lift. He looked at me funny"  
"Diego go do what homework you have"

Within minutes of Diego going into his room with a bottle of water did the doorbell go.  
Olivia walked to the front door and answered it

"Nick come in" Olivia said opening the door.  
Nick noticed the photos up on the wall. Olivia, Noah &amp; the kid he had seen in the lift.  
"You wanted to talk. Then talk Nick!" Olivia said  
Nick picked up one of the photos that was sitting on the shelf.  
"Who is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this what you wanted to talk about? My boys, seriously you come all the way to talk about them."  
"Actually I came to talk to you about Noah. I didn't know about this guy. All I really wanted to talk about was I'll always have your back."  
"His name is Diego, he's 18. As you know he just got home. He's a senior, a scholarship student."  
"Why didn't I know about him?"  
"Only Don, Fin and Judge Linden know about him."  
"Cuban Blood?"  
"His father is/was American-Cuban. We had a fling I haven't seen him since. He always called me his Via"  
"I get it Via as in Olivia. So when you had your undercover work who did he stay with?"  
"When I went to Oregon he stayed with Fin &amp; Seaview happened he stayed with Don. How's Zara &amp; Gil?"  
"My son is a teenage boy, I'm sure you know what they are like. Although at least he isn't like his uncle. Zara is looking forward to coming to meet Noah when she is up. Mom said if you need her, she's just a phone call away. How did Diego react to Brian?"  
"Pretty much the same way you did and the way he reacted to David. No-one but his father is better enough for his mom."

Standing at the door with Noah stood Diego  
"Damn Straight"  
Olivia &amp; Nick turned to face the voice, Noah was wiggling towards Olivia.  
"He heard your voice. He wouldn't go back to sleep. I heard you talking about me"  
"You and your bat hearing".  
"Other than you bring your wiggle boy, I have some things for you to sign for school &amp; my social studies essay."

After giving Noah to Olivia, Diego went and set the bottle for Noah knowing that he would need it soon, as well as getting a drink.

Olivia turned to Nick with Noah and said "Noah this is Nick he was mommy's partner before mommy got a promotion."  
"He can call me Uncle Nick if you want" Nick said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the break. Been very busy at work. Things are starting to slow down so more will be coming. Please remember to review this story. Thanks for reading. The chapters are short.**

* * *

Diego walked in with Noah's bottle and placed it on the coffee table in front of his mother and her sort of partner.

"I'll just call you nick. It'll take a while to call you anything else."

"That's fine kid. Have you sent out your college letters?"

"Sent them off a few months ago. Should hear back in a few weeks. Hoping my grades get me a scholarship especially from the out of state schools."

"What colleges did you apply to?"

"Columbia, Harvard, Princeton, Yale &amp; NYU"

"East coast schools. Some Ivy league schools"

"I want to be near Mom &amp; Noah, like a train or bus ride away."

Olivia looked up at Nick &amp; Diego talking about college plans. She wished that he would get into Columbia, Princeton or NYU just because where they were situated

closer to her &amp; Diego knew that. He was hoping to get into his father's alumni.

"He's trying to get into his father's alumni" Olivia said rubbing Noah's back.

"Which was?" Nick asked

"Dad went to Harvard he was also on a scholarship."

Diego noticed that Noah had dropped off to sleep, he stood up and took Noah from his mother's arms before carrying him to bed. He heard Nick say that his mom had a good son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter for the night. hopefully some my friday (NZST) . can you guess who Deigo's father is? **

**Please remember to review **

* * *

By the time Diego walked back into the room after putting Noah to bed, Nick had gone and his mother sat watching the end of a Mets game.

"Nick go?"

"Yeah he has a skype time with his daughter &amp; ex-Wife. So what's this permission from for? And did you really write about me and my mom?"

"You both are my idols"

"Oh thank you baby." Olivia said as they snuggled up and waited for their Chinese food to arrive. 

These times were rare these days, with Diego growing up, Noah arriving into the family and the same amount of time she was at home during the week.

She knew this time wouldn't last, that Diego would be going to college and it would be just her and Noah.

Her baby boy was going to be at college, living on his own in the dorms on campus, meeting new people maybe even a girlfriend.

She was so deep in thought she hadn't heard the doorbell nor had she felt her son move from the spot next to her.

It was the smell of food that snapped her out of the trance that she was in.

"What do I owe you?"

"Mom don't worry about it. My treat"

"How's Lucia?" Olivia said taking a fork from her son and digging into her dinner.

"She said that dad is trying to push abuelita into a nursing home out near him and away from the Bronx. She wants to die up there"

"I know if my mom was alive I wouldn't push her into one. I wish she her to see how you have grown up and her to meet Noah. But your Dad is your Dad."

"According to lita dad has been complaining about you at her home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Papi

**Two days later,**

Barba walked into Olivia's office with some sadness. His grandmother had died in her home.

"Barba come in" she said in a peaceful voice. She knew something was up as it was after dark and he was in her office after they had closed the case.

"She's gone" were the two words that she knew what he was talking about, his grandmother, her son's great grandmother. She guided him to her sofa to make him comfortable.

"Oh Rafi I know how much you loved her" Olivia said. She hadn't called him Rafi in a long time.

"She must have known. Mamá said she found her in bed. I miss her"

"oh el amor que te crió . Usted tiene todo el derecho a ser como este"

"oh via yo te he echado de menos . mi amigo mi amante"

Olivia smiled at his comment, only one thing from back when she was his amante (lover) was their son Diego and Rafael didn't know to the best of her knowledge.

Within the 30 minutes after Rafi arrived, the princent lift opened with a tearful Diego and a sleeping Noah who was sobbing in his sleep.

Fin saw them as they walked in and walked up to hug his godson who he could see was upset.

"Uncle Fin. She's dead. My Lita is dead. Why today of all days?"

"Oh bud I'm sorry. Which is probably why Barba is in there with your mother."

"Can you look after Noah? I have to go see mom".

Diego left Noah with Fin and knocked on his mother's office door.

"Come in" Olivia said from the opposite side.

"ella se ha ido. ¿por qué mamá ? La extraño mucho" Diego said as he walked in.

"oh mi hermoso hijo" Olivia replied

"oh I didn't know" Rafael started to say.

"Rafi meet my son Diego. Our son Diego, both of you are mourning the same woman. A true Legend."

"Papi" Diego said with tears in his eyes wrapping his arms around his newly found father.

Olivia peeked out of the blinds to see her youngest son asleep on Fin's shoulder, her family was now in mourning. 

* * *

Spanish translation:

Oh love she raised you. You have every right to be like this - Oh el amor que te crió . Usted tiene todo el derecho a ser como este

oh via i have missed you. my friend my lover - oh via yo te he echado de menos . mi amigo mi amante

she's gone. why mama why? i miss her so much - ella se ha ido. ¿por qué mamá ? La extraño mucho

oh my beautiful son - oh mi hermoso hijo

* * *

I own Diego.

Review and comment please


End file.
